Sakura Koki
Sakura Koki (小季咲花; Koki Sakura) is one of the main characters of Hi! Chance PreCure. She leads the others as their leader. Her catchphrase is "I can do it!". Her alter ego is Cure Cerise, the Pretty Cure of Spring. Civilian Form Sakura has mid length blonde hair which she places a pink bow on top of and has dark pink eyes. She wears a pink dress with a white collar and white sleeves. She wears mid length socks which are accented with pink and yellow highlights. Cure Form As a Cure, her mid length hair grows long and turns pink. Around her head to her left side is a braid with yellow highlights. She has bangs but to the right side of her face she has a long piece of hair that flows out from her bangs. She has small curls towards her ear which are also accented with yellow highlights. Her hair now grows past her torso. Her attire is a pastel pink color which begins transparent up until her sleeves. Her trapezius is not covered. At the top point of her dress is a yellow ribbon around a pink necklace. Sakura (咲花) - Saku (咲), to bloom - Hana (花), flower Koki (小季) - Shou (小), little – Ki (季), season “A blooming flower in the small season” Sakura is a hardworking girl. Despite many things going wrong she doesn't lose heart and continues. She believes that failure is a step to success. At school, nobody pays attention to her because she is simply not good at things. Her grades are really bad and struggles in many classes. She has a never giving up spirit and that's what many around her find admirable. She likes to be orderly and organised which can often get others around her annoyed because she has a tendency to point out the mini things they should and could have done better. Sakura means well and has no bad intentions and it is something she wishes to work on. Sakura is the youngest daughter to Makiko Koki a paediatrician and Seigo Koki a teacher. Her older sisters are Sara and Karai Koki who are twins. On her late birthday party with her grandparents, her grandmother Futaba accidentally reveals that she was adopted. * Akina Suzuno: The two are childhood friends. * Spring/Hanami Amazaki: Spring gave Sakura her Nacharm. On their first encounter, Hanami was lost and Sakura offered to help find her brother. * Sara Koki: Is her older sister. * Karai Koki: Is her older sister. * Makiko Koki: Is her mother. * Seigo Koki: Is her father. "The Intelligent Life of Spring! Cure Cerise!" 春の利口命！キュアスリーズ "Haru no Rikou Inochi! Kyua Suriizu" On her way to the first day of school, Sakura encountered a young girl called Hanami Amazaki who was lost and looking for her little brother. Despite knowing she would be late, she decided to help her. On the way, she met up with Akina who was heading to school. The two decide to help Hanami find her brother but ended up discovering a Tomerunda. Finding a little boy who was trapped, Sakura took courage to get the boy to safety. Unable to defeat the monster, Hanami turns into a fairy mascot named "Spring" telling her to transform. Handing Sakura her Nacharm, she transforms into Cure Cerise the Pretty Cure of Spring. Attacks Cherry Explosion (チェリーエクスプロージョン) is her specialised solo attack. 'Celestial Fantasy ' (セレスティアルファンタジー) is the group attack. * Sakura generally means cherry blossom. * Cerise means cherry in French and it's also a shade of pink. Category:Hi! Chance Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures